Mount Training
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Vegeta was training in the mountain on his own, sightseeing the outdoors. The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't seem to think that Seraenian princess can survive outside standing on a peak for two days under a week with extra training. Instead, Vegeta tries one thing he loathed about himself, to annoy the living hell out of Oturan. Vegeta/OC (Left character on my cover is Oturan).
1. Prepare For Torture Talk

**The reason I called the title of this story Mt. Training because Vegeta is training at the mountain alone until further.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Super. I only own my OC Oturan. -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 1: Prepare For Torture Talk**

Vegeta was inhaling and exhaling as he clenched his fist, standing on one grassy peak. "I'll keep up at you every time you go further, Kakarot," he huffed.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

The Seraenian fighter Oturan hovered down toward the main entrance of the Gravity Room, knocking the door. "Vegeta, are you there?" After six knocks and two attempts, Oturan puts her left ear on the door. She heard nothing. Bulma appeared coming out of the Capsule Corp.

"Thank goodness, Oturan, Vegeta was out in the mountain hours ago," Bulma said. "Is he training there?" asked Oturan. "Yes," Bulma said. "And could you do me favor to get Vegeta here?" "Sure, I will! Except the fact that he always ignoring me until I called him," said Oturan.

 **Grassy Peak**

Vegeta cover his face with his arms forming an X, and then, he starts bellowing. White aura are surrounded around Vegeta. His black hair turns blond as his eye color turns bluish-green. Super Saiyan. That's what a Saiyan's hair and his or her eyes resemble the changes. As Vegeta let out his power, he changed back to his normal level as his hair and eyes turns black again.

A catchy ringtone came from Vegeta's phone, which it was inside Vegeta's spandex pants. The Saiyan prince pulls out his phone. Bulma was calling Vegeta. He answer the phone. "Hello? Bulma?" Vegeta asked. " _Vegeta, you better come back home this instant! Oturan was waiting on you so you can spar with her!"_ shouted Bulma, on the phone. "Why not the boy?" Vegeta growled. " _You need to spent time with Oturan other than Trunks or Goku! Go home now!"_ shouted Bulma. Vegeta was grumbling as he hovered in the air while holding his phone.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

Oturan stand next to Bulma. "Hey, Bulma, would you mind letting me borrow you phone so I can speak to Vegeta?" Oturan asked. Bulma turns at Oturan. "Vegeta, I'm bringing Oturan to call you," said Bulma, at Vegeta. Bulma gives her phone to Oturan. "Hey, Vegeta, it's me, Oturan!" Oturan greeted, in cheerful voice. " _You scared me! Are you outside the Gravity Room, Oturan? I'm at the mountain,"_ exclaimed Vegeta, on the phone. "Geez, I thought you were inside the Gravity Room as usual," Oturan said. "I'm really looking forward to train with you later!"

" _What? No way!"_ exclaimed Vegeta. " _I'm not going to train a weak female like you!"_ "Bulma is still making you anyways, so don't go nuts as you head home," Oturan sighed. "See you." Oturan hung up Bulma's home.

 **Sky**

Vegeta was hovering in the sky while putting his phone away. "How dare Oturan hung up with me," growled Vegeta.

 **Outside Capsule Corp**

"Hey, Bulma, would it be okay if I try out the Gravity Room?" Oturan asked. "Why? Aren't you a bit less bulky for a girl?" asked Bulma. "Vegeta once told me he train at the Gravity Room at 250 G," Oturan said. "I don't know, at this rate, you can handle at 150 G maximum," said Bulma. "If I were you, you would starts small at 20-50 G, except the clothes you're erotically wearing."

Bulma opened up the Gravity Room. "Think you could be okay in there?" "I bet so," Oturan said. "If you go inside, there is a remote control for the Gravity Room whether you change the gravity," said Bulma. "Don't push yourself hard once you head in!" Bulma closed up the Gravity Room.

 **Gravity Room**

Oturan stroll around the room. She finally found the remote control for the Gravity Room, and pressed 50 G. The room turns red due to the gravity. Oturan starts grunting from the normal heavy gravity as she turns to Super Saiyan. A laser appeared toward Oturan as she evaded it. "Holy schnitzel!" Oturan exclaimed. She did a backflip as the laser follows her. The Seraenian princess ducked as she falls backward, and then push herself up with a leap.

 **Meanwhile...**

Vegeta finally went back home. He suddenly heard someone shouting inside the Gravity Room. "Trunks!" exclaimed Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince landed in front of the Gravity Room.

 **Gravity Room**

The gravity changed back to normal as the red light faded into white light. Oturan paused as she turns back to her basic level and her hair turns black yet her three bangs are yellow. Her eyes was brown again. "Eek! Vegeta must be here! I'm in deep trouble!" Oturan exclaimed. Vegeta appeared, scowling. "Trunks, how dare you come inside the Gravity Room without my permission?" asked Vegeta. Oturan's eyes widened. "Oh, hi, Vegeta! I was just looking around the room, testing the gravity myself!" Oturan laughed.

Vegeta stand toward Oturan. "Hmm, at first I thought you were Trunks for a second," exclaimed Vegeta. He paused for a moment, and then glared at Oturan. "But that doesn't mean you would be training in here!" He grabs Oturan to cup both of her huge breasts, and squeeze her. "I was just waiting for you to come home!" Oturan groaned, squirming herself.

Awkwardly, Vegeta sure has a good grid of holding onto Oturan in the chimichangas. "Is this what you called training whenever you had a head start before me? Is it?" growled Vegeta. "Let go! I didn't mean it!" Oturan shouted, raising her voice. "Answer me, and I'll let go of your breasts!" shouted Vegeta. "What?" asked Oturan. "I said, THIS IS WHAT YOU CALLED TRAINING WHENEVER YOU HAD A HEAD START BEFORE ME?!" barked Vegeta, raising his voice as he squeeze Oturan's breasts even harder. "No?" Oturan squeaked, weakly. Her eyebrows was raised.

Vegeta shoved Oturan as she fell backward. Oturan touches her painful butt from her fall with her hand as she grabs her breasts with her other hand. "That's for coming in here without my permission!" barked Vegeta. "That really hurt, you know! Bulma said it was okay for me to come inside this room!" Oturan groaned. Vegeta was muttering under his breath. "Why am I here for? Oh, right, Bulma wants me to train with you," said Vegeta, in normal voice. "But I will answer no for that." "How about about your concern for calling you Veggie?" Oturan asked.

"Damn it, enough with the absurd nickname!" barked Vegeta. "You sure you want to leave here to train with me?" "Yes, absolutely! I'm prepare for sure!" Oturan said. "I'll torture you while we get there," said Vegeta, in normal voice. Oturan stand up. "That never happen, I'm ready," Oturan laughs. Oturan and Vegeta left the Gravity Room. "Yes, that'll happen later. Brace yourself, I'll tell you about the preview of my training outside..." said Vegeta.

 **Street of North City**

Pedestrians are walking, hovering vehicles as flying below the road. Vegeta and Oturan was taking a stroll across the street to exit the city. Several stares at Vegeta and Oturan. The two Saiyans stop near the vending machine for beverages. Ignoring the fact there are men around, they are somewhat perverted. He spokes in normal voice. "...it was quite a blast to let my anger out, hahaha, funny though, I can't stop being angry…"

 **Plains**

It was breezy in the plains. Grass are flying as birds are flying in the cloudy skies. Vegeta put his hands on his spiky hair as he starts screaming and wailing in agony. Oturan was ignoring Vegeta and his screaming while she was enjoying the breeze. "...what the flunk am I thinking?! I should be training out alone instead! Leave me be! Just leave me be!"

 **Forest**

Vegeta and Oturan was taking a rest while they were sitting down on some of the large tree trunks. Vegeta leaned on the bark of the tree while standing up on one tree trunk. Oturan was sitting down grabbing her left ankle with both hands as she put her shoulders up. "There is this one time when I was staying still on top of Bulma's helicopter while I was on a family vacation…"

 **Sky**

Vegeta and Oturan was hovering through the clouds. Oturan was touching the clouds as her arms spread. The Saiyan prince growled in frustration, "...what would Bulma think if you were my girlfriend? Bust my butt! Unlike me, you dressed so sexy enough for Kakarot's perverted friends to look at! You called that a combative clothes back in Seraen?"

 **Lake**

The two Saiyans was swimming, even with their clothes on. Vegeta seems to be relaxed while Oturan still listen to Vegeta. Vegeta was doing the freestyle as Oturan was doing the backstroke. "Saiyans are cold-blooded, but your race is twice cold-blooded than my race. No wonder you survive out cold without a scarf."

 **Mountain**

Oturan and Vegeta was hiking. "Like I give any hoot about my wife concerning my reputation!" "Okay, okay, I get why you're mad at yourself training me a while ago, although you casually talk about your lifestyle," Oturan sighed. "I should go back." As Oturan turns back, Vegeta guarded Oturan. "No way you're going back, kid!" barked Vegeta. "I need to be outside and get involved with someone like you other than my son!"

"So what are you training me?" Oturan asked. "Hmm, since you're never slow yourself down and excellent with your flexibility, I'll teach one thing as we go to the peak over there!" said Vegeta, pointing north. "Still no further than we hike for," Oturan said, staring at north. She turns at Vegeta, grinning. "While we continue hiking, you can explain on the way there." "Oh, help me, Kami," groaned Vegeta.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, reader! I am SSGSS Aym! I always wanted to do one story when Vegeta sparred with Oturan! I really had to start out the talking from Vegeta telling his story about him and his family to Oturan, which was kinda like one scene from Tangled. Vegeta was like friendlier and then angrier, and friendlier, and then angrier again. This was the first time Vegeta tries to annoy anyone including Oturan. I thought of another mild F-bomb word instead of frick, and that's flunk. It goes like, what the flunk is happening next? Makes sense?**

 **Other words, I really confused myself where Capsule Corp is. Is it North City or West City? Gohan mention North City in Revival of F, but the manga says West City. I would like to have your feedback while you review please.**


	2. Standing Still

**This chapter will probably bore you to death since the two Saiyans are just standing there at the mountains, so how about this, I'll add dialogues and mild language? Yeah, maybe I'll add humor too! Please gives me words while you review. Enjoy! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 2: Standing Still**

 **Peak**

Vegeta landed on the tallest peak as Oturan follows him. The prince was standing as his fist was clenched and his head was up at the sky. He turns at Oturan. "For a warm up, you will standing still with your legs," said Vegeta. "That's it? Standing is all you can do? Look at your muscular body! How could you stand here for two days?" Oturan exclaimed. "Back when Future Trunks appeared seven to nine years ago, I was out somewhere, standing in three straight days," said Vegeta. "At this rate, you can stand here for two whole days."

"Two days? This is just bullcrap! How am I going to stand here for days doing nothing? Is there such things as two days warm up for Saiyans?!" Oturan shouted. "What if I had to go to the bathroom? What if I'm hungry without eating one single senzu bean? How will I sleep standing up? How will I turn from my behind?" "Enough questions, your warm up starts after you eat the senzu bean, or I'll settle this the hard way," said Vegeta, clenching his fists. "What if Bulma calls you hours later to come home?" Oturan asked.

Vegeta punches Oturan in the stomach as hard as he can without even going Super Saiyan as she grabs her painful stomach and kneel one of her knees down. "I said no more questions," said Vegeta. Oturan glared at Vegeta. "What the hell, man?! That hurt like motherflunker! I'm just a young woman!" Oturan shouted, groaning in pain. "You douchebag, I always punch women like your android friend, plus, that was the hardest punch I blew in my basic level," laughed Vegeta. "Your guards also need progress." Oturan stands up. "Damn straight, I can't even guard myself while I was standing!" Oturan shouted, in stubbornness, raising her voice.

"You'll learn to guard yourself after you're done with the standing warm up," said Vegeta. "I'll let you know when it's time to sit down from taking a break standing up." "Stupid Vegeta, always such an ass, making up the stupid rules about the stupid training," Oturan muttered, in annoyed. "I heard that!" barked Vegeta.

Oturan scoffs as she pulls out her senzu bean from her right pocket and ate it. She clenches the both of her fist, allowing her skin become bulky as her pain disappeared and she felt full for ten days. "Hmm," Oturan sighed. "I'm standing straight and tall, looking at the sky, watching the clouds move, sightseeing birds and… Damn it, what's the point?" "Keep talking," said Vegeta. "Really?" Oturan asked, turning at Vegeta. Vegeta grunts in response.

"Okay, then, let the warm up has begin, Master Vegeta," the Seraenian princess said, in a serious voice, putting her left fist on her right opened hand. "Don't called me master, you make me look old," barked Vegeta, gruffly. "And what's with the hands?" "Goku across the lake taught me how to greet in battle," Oturan said. "Kakarot?" exclaimed Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince cleared his throat. "Whatever, it's too quiet without the flock of birds screeching in my ears, I don't mind about your annoying opinions." "Man, I don't know where to start," Oturan said. She stares at the clouds from the sky. "That cloud looks like an alien spaceship." Vegeta stares at the cloud shaped like a Saiyan ship. "That's the ship I deported with Nappa," said Vegeta. "Nappa?" Oturan asked. "He is my commander," said Vegeta.

"That next cloud looks like some sort of monster, with two horns on his head with shoulder pads," Oturan said. "He's more like Frieza," said Vegeta. He turns at Oturan as she turns to the Saiyan Prince. "Do you still remember Future Trunks? Before you were there, he killed Frieza with his sword in his Super Saiyan form." "Yeah, I wonder what he is up to now in his future timeline," Oturan said, in a cheerful voice. "Anyways, you remember Frieza when you were just an infant," said Vegeta. "I had to hid you hiddenly before Frieza use you as a slave as he did to me."

"Well, how long are we going to train?" Oturan asked. "I said two whole days after you stand up the whole time, didn't you hear me?" asked Vegeta. "What?" Oturan exclaimed. "Even you're a tiny bit less impatient than me, I still need to learn to stay in self-control," said Vegeta. "There are many things that I'm impatient of, like the earthling's lifestyle." "This whole time, you want me to teach you to stay patient?" Oturan asked. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops! Sorry, no more questions from me."

"You're better than me for being unruffled while you wander around," said Vegeta. "After two days standing, you can spar with me." "Deal, I guess," Oturan said. "I might had to say this, you'll do fine as long as you follow my instructions," said Vegeta. The Seraenian princess sighed as she thoughts to herself, " _Damn it, this is going to be a long week standing next to Vegeta. I don't think I can stand here for two days, it's such a pain standing here doing nothing, but looking at the clouds…"_

 **One hour later…**

Vegeta was standing like a statue, usually crossing his arms over his chest. Oturan is just...bending her foot to avoid getting cramps on her legs. "Don't bend your feet or your legs, that's how warm up works," said Vegeta. Oturan turns at Vegeta and then her feet, only with her head. "So basically...we're stretching," Oturan said.

"Yes, our blood vessel easily contact our muscles," said Vegeta. "It'll allow us to be flexible…" He turns at Oturan. "...and you have the talent." "That means...no stretching onto my butt on the ground, um, I guess," Oturan stuttered, trying to avoid asking Vegeta. "Exactly," said Vegeta. "Also our stamina increased, which causes the pressure of your legs on the ground to stretch out from the tip of your toes."

Oturan starts stretching her arms out as she yawns, "Vegeta, it's already dawn, and I'm already in exhaustion." Vegeta slapped Oturan in the face. "Snap out of it, Oturan! The sun is not close out yet!" barked Vegeta. "How much time do we have left? I really had to take a whiz," Oturan grumbled. Vegeta's veins bulged on his forehead. "I thought you took one senzu bean! We're still getting our warm up started, and yet, right now, you had to pee?!" shouted Vegeta, in stubbornness.

"I had piles of turkey sandwich for snack," Oturan said. "Fine, go find a bush or a tree to pee, or swim in the water," growled Vegeta. "I don't allow myself to take a break while I was training alone in the wasteland." "What about you? Don't you need to go?" Oturan asked. Vegeta paused as he blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I need a brief break from standing," said Vegeta. The two Saiyans hovered down the peak to search a nearby bush or tree.

 **Moments later…**

Oturan and Vegeta came out of the tree and hovered back to the peak as they sighed in relief in unison. "All right, let's sit and lie our butt down for half an hour," the prince said. "Oh, thank Kami, of all the suffering into my legs!" sighed Oturan, in relief. She lied down on her back as she closes her eyes and Vegeta sits down as his right leg was bent. Oturan was sleeping. Vegeta starts at the sleeping beauty. "What a sleepyhead, I'll wake you up after 30 minutes," Vegeta said. "Zzz…" snored Oturan.

 **A/N:**

 **You have a good laugh reading this chapter? Nobody seem to be answering my question. For me, I would say yes. Oturan was only cussing whenever she was angry, annoyed, and really in pain toward Vegeta or her opponent. I read this chapter over and over again last weekend. Unfortunately, I'm going to add fluff in the next chapter. Special thanks to CrystalRaven'sNight who currently review this story.**

 **To CrystalRaven'sNight: Although you think I'm not much of V/B pairing, I'm glad you like this story with my pairing with my OC and Vegeta! I still read some V/B stories, it's okay! I would like to talk this over about this story with you at PM if you wish! Thanks for reading one of my stories, I hope there's more stories from me which you would like to read and review! Some of my stories aren't that popular, but why try to read it?**

 **Please gives me a good word while you review this chapter. And don't forget to follow up and favorite the story! Last few things I would like to say the usual phrase, SSGSS Aym, out!**


	3. Yoga Concentration

**Another short, humor, and stubbornly awkward chapter with Oturan and Vegeta. This chapter is fluffy this time. -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 3: Yoga Concentration**

Another day passed, and it was almost Oturan's second day of training with Vegeta. Oturan was still sleeping as Vegeta watched her sleep. For a Seraenian princess, sleeping makes her lewdly, as in lust. Vegeta thoughts to himself, " _How long does that kid been sleeping? It's been 11 hours!"_ Vegeta grabs Oturan in the breast as hard, but nothing happened. While Oturan was sleeping, sometimes her body was in numb from resting, depending on her stamina.

Vegeta looks around to find a nearby lake. He found a lake in the east, and grabs Oturan with his arms. Vegeta landed on water, and then throw Oturan in the water. "Get up, kid!" The Saiyan prince barked. This is like the time when Gohan was just a little kid, being thrown by Piccolo in the lake during his first training.

Bubbles appeared from Oturan's snoring as she woke up, and starts coughing and snorting out water from her mouth and her nostrils as her head was up soaked from the water. "What the heck was that, man?! I'm still trying to sleep!" coughed Oturan, in short-tempered. "Your nap time is up," Vegeta growled. "Now you had to start over standing for two days again!"

Oturan flew out of the water all wet as she zipped her upper part of her sexy combat clothes. "I can't help it! Sleeping helps me think!" shouted Oturan. "If you dare to sleep on your back again, I won't training with you again!" Vegeta shouted. "Then what? This training is all nothing!" shouted Oturan. "If it had what it takes to quit, then do it, even if your nemesis Speice has been revived anytime now!" Vegeta shouted. Oturan paused and think about the past.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Speice punches Oturan in the face, but she didn't feel any pain. Oturan stretches her head allowing a popping noise from her neck. The Seraenian princess thoughts to herself, "Why do I feel so darn tired?" Somewhere in the battle field, Geyserurn counterattacked one of Speice's armies. He thought to himself, "Oturan, why won't you attack Speice?"_

" _Speice, I don't want to kill you with my fist," huffed Oturan. "You're just afraid that I've grown stronger." Goku stares at Oturan in the distance while attacking another Speice's army's thinking to himself, "That's it! After Oturan got her memories back, she must be tired from her full strength in her amnesia! I think I got at least one or two senzu beans with me from Yajirobe!"_

 _Speice's army charged at Goku as the Saiyan unleashed energy waves around his surrounding. He yells out, "Oturan, catch!" Goku threw one senzu bean at Oturan. "Eat that senzu bean I threw at you!"_

 ***Flashback ends***

"Wait! I take it back!" exclaimed Oturan. "If you considered my training as hard work, you'll soon be stronger than Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 formation," Vegeta said.

"Gohan has excellent strength in that form, unlike your Super Saiyan 2 form. What you have in that form is more flexibility, but not enough strength. To get more strength into your body, release more of your anger than you fought Speice. From now on, standing up in two days will still be your warm up without being reckless. If you slack off like a sloth, you'll had to do it again." "Sorry, Vegeta, it won't happen again," said Oturan. "A Saiyan don't take apologies that had something to do with failures," Vegeta said. The Saiyan thoughts to himself, " _Kakarot still don't listen to what I said after I give him a lesson!"_

"Thanks to you, I need cold hands to focus myself," said Oturan. "Like I told you, you're ¾ cold-blooded than me, and that's why I threw you into the lake," Vegeta said. "How about we go to that peak up north? It's near the lake," asked Oturan, pointing the peak north. "Good idea, kid, I would't had to be quench after I bring my power up," Vegeta said.

Oturan starts grinning as Vegeta smirked at the Seraenian princess. Peculiarly, a older prince with many pride was sparring a younger princess for such guts. Working their rear end off together like why Vegeta sparred with both Trunks in the current timeline and the future timeline. Like teacher, like mentor. Perhaps the Saiyan Prince and the Seraenian princess's pride had a face-off. Vegeta was amazed that he had Oturan as his mentor after the training was over. But that doesn't mean it is over now.

The two Saiyans hovered on top of the peak near the lake. "Stretch first," The prince said. "I thought stretching wasn't allowed," said Oturan. "It is after you plan to go elsewhere where you can get all the space you can get to release your strength," Vegeta said. Oturan grabs her left leg, bending her upper body, and then move her other arm forward.

Vegeta stares at her, sweating the back of his hair, raising one of his eyebrows, and crossing his arms over his chest. "You call that stretching?" "Yes, I'm doing yoga in order to get my flexibility," said Oturan. She move her upper body backward as the rest of her body stayed in the same place, yet her left arm was up. She lets go of her right ankle and do a handstand, and her legs are crossed.

"Is this supposed to be yoga in your way?" Vegeta asked. "Doing handstand gives me the energy to my muscular system," said Oturan. "You should try it, Vegeta." "Like I want to do a handstand as I embarrassed myself," Vegeta said, gruffly. "Don't make me say your nickname, Veggie," giggled Oturan. "Grr, fine, I'll do it," Vegeta growled. Vegeta did a handstand next to Oturan as his face turns bright red. "Am I doing it right?"

Oturan landed on her feet again. "Well, you forgot to do a short yoga," said Oturan. The Seraenian princess grabs the Saiyan prince's feet. "I can flip myself, you know!" Vegeta barked. "Right," chuckled Oturan. "I'll demonstrate the direction." She sticks her right leg back. "First thing to do is to stick back your left leg…" Oturan grabs her right leg with her arm. "...and then grab with your left hand." She moves her other arm straight forward. "Second, you put your right arm forward, clenching your open hand." Vegeta mimics the first few directions, standing next to Oturan. "Then?" Vegeta asked.

"This next direction is really simple, keep your body still and then move your upper body back as soon as you can," explained Oturan. Vegeta grunts in effort, moving his upper body back, as Oturan remained calm. "I'm getting at it!" Vegeta said. "Next, put your left hand on the ground, push your right leg in the air, then quickly push your left leg after your right, and then put your right hand on the ground to keep your balancing upside down," explained Oturan.

Vegeta put his left hand on the ground, then tries to put his right leg up in the air, but fell down onto his back. "Oh, my back!" Vegeta groaned. "My aching back!" Oturan stand behind Vegeta and grabs under his arms to help him up. "Here, I'll help you up," said Oturan. "I don't…" Vegeta barked, raising his voice. He sighed, "Fine, help me up like I'm an elder."

Oturan pushed Vegeta up as hard as she can as she made a silly grin. "Ally-oop," grunted Oturan. Vegeta stares at Oturan. "You're doing great with your strength by helping me stand up, let's continue standing until night time, all right?" Vegeta asked. Oturan starts grinning with her teeth showing. "Why not? Let's do it!" said Oturan, in an cheerful, enthusiastic tone. "Such enthusiasm of you, Oturan," Vegeta chuckled, smirking.

 **A/N:**

 **I heard Bulma doing yoga, but Vegeta? Hehehehe! AU, I bet Whis can teach Goku, Majin Buu, Vegeta, Monaka, Piccolo, and even Beerus some yoga at the Beerus Temple before fighting Frost, Botamo, Hit, Magnetta, Champa, and Kabe from the 6th Universe!**

 **Anyways, during the entire chapter, Oturan was doing yoga in her stretching warm up, unlike Goku's way.**

 **SSGSS Aym, out.**


	4. Control Your Emotion

**Hi, it's been weeks since I've updated this fic! I was busy using a different website creating a short comic last week or few. Please enjoy this chapter! -SSGSS Aym**

 **CH. 4: Control Your Emotion**

It was just another morning at the mountains near the lake. Oturan was whimpering in her sleep. She still dreams about her death mother and father with her grandmother. Vegeta easily sleeps through Oturan's whimpering voice. Oturan woke up, and starts breathing. Her skin was pale as a ghost. She starts hovering into another peak. She continued whimpering on the way there.

Oturan hovered down in the center of another peak. "No…mother…father… granny… Don't die…" She starts to sobs and hiccups. Even if Oturan wakes up, she is still thinking about the same dream she have while sleeping. Her eyebrows lower in depression, and then in anger as her eyes opened. "DON'T DIE…!" Golden aura appeared around Oturan as she becomes a Super Saiyan with her watery bluish green eyes and her full blond hair. Rocks and concrete surrounded around Oturan's aura.

Vegeta easily woke up from Oturan's high energy. "What the hell?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Due to her sadness while in her Super Saiyan form, Oturan easily powers down in her basic level as she kneel down and lower her head. Vegeta hovers toward Oturan.

The Seraenian princess was bursting in tears. She was in her lamented emotion as her hands was on her face. "What's the meaning of that? How dare you power up before me!" Oturan ignores Vegeta as she continued wailing. The Saiyan Prince quickly hugged the Seraenian princess as he stammered, "I take it back what I said to you! Stop crying your tears out, please!" "Mother…" sobbed Oturan. "Your mother is already dead, Oturan, or have you been dreaming the same thing over again?" Vegeta asked. Oturan shook her head in response.

"You're dreaming again? Darn, why can't you dream something that makes you joyful?" Vegeta scoffed. "I was one week old when I see my parents training with each other and then my mother got hurt by accident," sniffles Oturan. "Because of that, she doesn't have time to take care of me." "You have everyone to take care of you like your older brother," Vegeta said. "But you're with me now. From now on, go dive underwater so you can get all the tears out of your eyes." Oturan wiped her tears from her eyes, as her bare shoulders continued shrugging. "Will you come too? It'll make me feel better," said Oturan.

"If it had what it takes for you to get rid of your weeping tone," Vegeta said. A thunder was heard. "On second thought, this is better than diving into the lake." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oturan. "You bring in the thunderstorm with your Super Saiyan formation, depending how close you are under the clouds," Vegeta explained. "If you keep yourself in anger, you created a thunderstorm, causing heavy rain in the area. If the sky is clear, nothing will happen to the weather. Few of the Saiyan race can do that including me, but not Kakarot and his two sons can summon out a thunderstorm while they become a basic Super Saiyan."

"So Goku, Gohan, and Goten can't do that as a pure Saiyan? Am I not that pure?" asked Oturan. Vegeta paused in anger until he remain calm. "Good questions, and no, not because Kakarot and his sons are pure Saiyan, but they have no ability to summon any weather condition like rain, snow, hail, and sleet," Vegeta said. "And no to the second question, you're like Gohan with his innocent personality, but in a very far emotional way than he is. That's why I'll be teaching you to control you emotions…" The Saiyan Prince sighed heavily, "...and might as well start over standing up."

Oturan groans in short-tempered. "What a waste of time! You call that training?" shouted Oturan. Vegeta starts chuckling in a cocky way. "That was easy of you controlling your emotions," Vegeta said. "Hmm?" exclaimed Oturan, raising her right eyebrow. "Not only I'm helping you get stronger with your endurance, but to control your emotions," Vegeta said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why you screwed up...standing up...just like a weakling."

Oturan puts her hands on her head as she moves her head down. "Do you have any clue what was hurtful for what you said to me…" growled Oturan, in her lower voice. Oturan spread her arms away and clenched her fist in anger, powering up to Super Saiyan with golden aura around the Seraenian princess, raising her normal voice. "...YOU PRINCE OF ALL DOUCHEBAG?!"

Thunder roaring in the distance. The Saiyan Prince twitches one of his eyes as he stares at the sky. "You, Oturan, are like a sexy sabotage raging against the storm! I may be a douchebag for a short time, perhaps I can show you my way summoning a raging storm!" Vegeta shouted, powering up Super Saiyan. His black hair and eyes changes color from his form. Thunder roared behind Vegeta many feet away.

"Oh, me as a sexy sabotage? I'm not that insane when I was born as a cold-blooded Saiyan, unlike you!" growled Oturan. Another thunder appeared feet away behind Oturan. "So help me, Seraenian princess, let's get this over with!" Vegeta shouted. He starts bellowing in his new level, Super Saiyan 2, toward Oturan. Oturan also powered up to Super Saiyan 2, bellowing in her pitch. Before Vegeta becomes the second stage of Super Saiyan, other than Goku and Gohan who achieve that level; Oturan once become that level while fighting her arch-nemesis Speice days ago.

More and more thunder appeared below the clouds allowing the heavy rain to appeared dropping onto the ground. Oturan and Vegeta both stares up at the rainy sky as they stopped bellowing and powered down in their basic level, changing their hair and eyes color back to normal color. "Looks like you passed your control of emotions well," said the Saiyan Prince, emotionlessly. Oturan and Vegeta stares at each other as Oturan hovered feet away in anger. "Oturan!"

Oturan searched a nearby boulder, and then hide as she sat down grabbing her legs in anger. Thunder roaring louder as the rain keeps pouring deeply. Vegeta appeared hovering down next to Oturan, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "Go away, I need my time alone," Oturan said, in anger, yet a calm, serious way. "You should be standing next to me back there," said Vegeta. "How dare you speaking to me like that?" Oturan turns at Vegeta, standing up. "Look, I'm sorry, Vegeta, I'm sorry I called you a douchebag," said Oturan, still in her angry tone. "Sometimes you pissed me off whenever you try to annoy me while we were on our way here."

"Me? Annoy you? A Saiyan Prince like me don't annoy a young woman like you!" Vegeta shouted. "And my apology is not enough? You're really horrible at annoying me!" asked Oturan, raising her voice. "Well, thank you for judging me! You're one of the ironic people I met other than one of his Earthling friends with scars on his face!" Vegeta shouted, in sarcasm. "What about Goku? He's pretty ironic too," said Oturan. "Hell, you would be a step behind him after you spared me days later!"

Vegeta paused. That Earth-raising Saiyan was a step ahead of the Saiyan Prince every time he trained on his own or with his second brat. "What the? Are you… Are you convincing me to apologize to you?" Vegeta stammered, raising his left eyebrow. Oturan poked Vegeta in the chest as she chuckled, "Hey, you called me a sabotage, I don't have any reason to sabotage the rest of the weather or anything else in the entire world." Vegeta slapped Oturan's hand off of his chest. "Fine, I'm sorry," Vegeta sighed. "You were the third or fourth person I apologizes. Controlling the weather in a Super Saiyan form was part of your training."

"You were actually trying to help me be as strong as Gohan," said Oturan. "That's the point, I'm only demonstrating the training," Vegeta said. The Saiyan Prince starts sighing. "Let's just settled down until we're soaked up from the rain." "Yeah, the rain always soothed me," said Oturan, grinning. "After that, you'll start over standing up for another day," Vegeta said. Oturan sighed loudly, avoiding what Vegeta said. Vegeta groaned in annoy, "You better not cry for the rest of the day!"

Oturan groaning loudly in annoy as her hands are on her head as her eyebrows are lower in frustration. "You're so flunking annoying!" shouted Oturan. Thunder continued roaring in the distance. The Seraenian princess calm down, removing her hands on her head as she sighed, "You know what? The rain is telling us to settle down for a few minute until it stop pouring on our clothes…"


	5. Revision

**Revisions made in chapter 1!** **-SSGSS Aym**


End file.
